


Splash

by RoboDreamKid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Connor Deserves Happiness, Day At The Beach, Hank is an old fart, I can't tag things, M/M, Popsicles, You think Connor is naive but he knows, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboDreamKid/pseuds/RoboDreamKid
Summary: “So… Where’s your Ken doll?” It was Gavin, standing there trying to look like someone out of Baywatch.“What’s it to ya, prick?”Gavin put his hands up in mock-innocents. “I was just wondering if we would finally be seeing our favorite robo-cop out of his suit and tie or if he would wear that here too.”-----The DPD gang take Connor on his first trip to the beach.





	Splash

“Why do people enjoy going to the beach, Lieutenant?”

A large group of officers for Central Station had planned a trip to the beach in late July and Officer Wilson had very kindly extended the offer to Connor, and if Connor was going that meant Hank had to go too because he couldn’t leave the kid alone with Gavin for a whole day. Connor had been waiting anxiously for this experience to bond with his peers and learn more about the practice of going to the beach; the kid had even gone off on his own with his own money to buy a swimsuit and other items that the internet had informed him that he would need for the beach.

“I don’t know, Connor,” Hank sighed, “Some people like to tan, some like the water. Each person enjoys it for different reasons.”

“Hmmm.” Connor nodded his head in understanding as he pealed a sticker off of the new pair of aviators he bought just for the beach. He put them on and looked at Hank for approval.

Hank smiled at him. “They look good, kid….. Do you even need those?”

“Technically no,” Connor paused for a second, “but the internet said that they were essential and I want to fit in.”

Hank turned up his music for the remainder of the ride and the pair made a conscious decision to ignore the other one singing along. They were pretty close to the beach, so it only took them about 45 minutes to get to the spot where everyone was supposed to meet. Hank found a parking spot close to the ramps down to the beach and the bathrooms. The pair hopped out and Connor handed Hank an umbrella that he had bought while the android grabbed a backpack that he had brought with other beach stuff and snacks.

“I’m going to go put on my swimsuit, Lieutenant. I’ll meet you down on the beach.”

Hank waved him off and headed down to where he saw the rest of the group. It was very rare for them to see him outside of the office, and even rarer to see him sober, but here he was. Sober and in a bright red Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts, looking like mid-aged white dad at a backyard barbecue. All of it for Connor, because the poor kid was so damn excited about this stupid beach trip. Hank got down to the group, waved hello, and began to set up Connor’s stupid umbrella.

“So… Where’s your Ken doll?” It was Gavin, standing there trying to look like someone out of Baywatch.

“What’s it to ya, prick?”

Gavin put his hands up in mock-innocents. “I was just wondering if we would finally be seeing our favorite robo-cop out of his suit and tie or if he would wear that here too.”

Hank just scoffed and continued to set up the umbrella, until a group of whistles and whispered “Oh my God”s prompted him to turn around and oh my fucking god….

Connor was walking up to the group with a big beaming smile and a very tight navy blue speedo on.

“Hello!” He called out.

So many questions were answered in an instant. Did Conner’s physic match his strength? Pretty damn close, with toned arms and a lean stomach. Did he have body hair? Indeed he did. The trail of coarse brown hair leading from his naval confirmed this. Was Connor anatomically correct? Well, from where Hank was standing, the android was more than well endowed.

Hank almost had a heart attack… or a stroke… or both at the same time.

“Holy shit….” he whispered as the kid walked up to the group.

Connor walked up to Hank and dropped his backpack and took off his flip flops, leaving them under the umbrella. The android pulled a bottle of sunscreen out of the bag.

“Would you mind helping me with this, Lieutenant?”

“This won’t even do anything for you.”

“I know,” Connor smiled still, “I just want to be fully immersed in the beach experience.”

Hank rolled his eyes, but cautiously squirted some sunscreen into his hand and gave it back to Connor. His partner turned so his back was facing him and he put some sunscreen into his own hand and began to rub it on his chest, slowly inching towards his stomach. Hank rubbed the sunscreen onto Connor’s back, feeling how unexpectedly cool the android’s skin was.

Hank didn’t really register that everyone was watching them until Hank was rubbing Connor’s lower back. In response, the lieutenant did what he did best and glared at them until they suddenly found interest in other activities.

Once Connor was lathered up he turned to face Hank, a little too close, and said, “Come swim with me, Lieutenant.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, kid.”

“Why?” He asked, puppy dog eyes peeking out from behind the aviators.

“Nobody wants to see my fat gut, especially not my co-workers.”

“Nonsense,” Connor stated determinedly and began to unbutton Hank’s shirt with out prompting.

“Wow!” Hank grabbed his shirt and held it closed. “Slow the fuck down, kid.”

Hank finished unbuttoning his shirt shyly and removed his cargo shorts to reveal red, white, and blue stripped swim trucks.

“Very patriotic, Lieutenant.” Connor joked.

Connor took off down the beach, heading straight for the water. “Come on, guys!”

Officer Person and Wilson took off after him, then followed Gavin and Officer Chen who exchanged a glance and a shrug before taking off. Hank trudged like the old fart he was to the water, where all the younger officers were splashing around and swimming. Connor tried an unsure splash at Wilson who had no fear in splashing back. The two went back and forth a few times before Hank finally got in.

He was waist high in the water, which was a bit higher for everyone else since he was the tallest of the group (except for Wilson who exceeded his hight only because Hank slouched a little). Connor drifted over to him with a cheeky smirk on his face.

“Don’t you dare, Con-“

And with that Hank was hit with a massive slash of water, soaking his face and hair.

“You’re dead,” he said only half jokingly before chasing after Connor, both of them fighting agains the pull of the water. Hank caught up to Connor and managed to dump him under the water. When Connor came back up he spit some water out of his mouth at Hank and swept his now floppy bangs out of his eyes.

“Asshole.”

“You deserved that.”

Connor smiled at his, a rush of Thirium reaching his face, giving him a strange blue blush. Hank smiled back.

The group milled around for a while longer before slowly heading back to the beach. Officer Person had suggested a game of beach volleyball, despite not having a net. Hank decided to opt out due to his age and lack of motivation. Once the court was set up and the rules were explained to Conor, they set up their teams. Gavin and Wilson were on one side and Person, Chen, and Connor went to the other side.

Gavin served first, smacking the ball hard towards the other team. Connor leaped up and spiked the ball with a force that got it partially stuck in the sand.

Gavin glared at Connor. “You either turn off what ever volleyball enhancing program your using, Robo-Cop, or I ain’t playin’.”

Connor shrugged innocently and Gavin served again, this time Connor bumped the ball much lighter. Hank watched Connor’s water-wet skin glint in the light as he played and hoped that his sunglasses hid his gaze. That kid was soft in all the right fucking places. His butt would bounce every time he landed on the ground after jumping up to hit the ball. It was like watching an overly sexual ad on replay.

Once the other officers got tired and the game came to an end, Connor came over to Hank and kneeled down next to him.

“Will you come with me to get a popsicle?”  
Hank already new the answer if he had asked Connor why he wanted a popsicle, so he just nodded his head yes and stood up. Connor bounced after him with his wallet in hand. The ice-cream stand was a little bit of a walk away from where the group had set up.

“Are you having fun, Lieutenant?”

“Sure.”

“Are you enjoying the view?” Connor asked jokingly as he referenced to himself.

Hank attempted to maintain a calm exterior as sirens and megaphones blared in his head.

“Sure.” He responded rather stoically.

Connor frowned a little at that. The walked in peaceful silence the rest of the way. When they got to the stand Connor ordered a popsicle just like he wanted and opened the thin plastic package. He tossed out the wrapping and put the whole pop in his mouth effortlessly. Hank was going to hell for what flashed across his mind when he did that. Connor took the pop out of his mouth and licked a long stripe up it before turning to Hank and lifting the pop up to his partner.

“Would you like some?”

Hank deliberately looked into Connor’s eyes as he mimicked his previous motion, licking the full length of the popsicle. Suddenly Connor’s speedo seemed a little tighter.

“Shit…” The both whispered.

They made a b-line for the dunes without any words or much thought. Connor was on Hank in an instant kissing him sloppily while still trying to keep his popsicle from hitting the sand.

“You’re such a fucking tease, kid.”

Hank pulled Connor’s hair back to reveal the length of his neck, kissing and sucking the other’s neck. The android rocked his hips experimentally as he straddled the lieutenant.

“Your speedo is stupid.”

Connor laughed, sucking on his pop for a second. “When you’re mouth lies, the rest of you tells the truth.”

Hank’s hand tickled down the back of Connor’s thigh and just as he was about to grab the androids perky little ass something broke the moment.

“What in the genuine fuck?”

Gavin.

He was standing a few paces behind them, looking at them like he just watched someone smack his mother’s ass.

“Fuck off, Gavin,” Hank said, exacerbated.

Gavin turned around threw his hands up in the air as he retreated.

“This is why we can’t have nice things! I need to bleach my fucking brain!”

Once, they were out of earshot Hank and Connor looked at each other and burst out in laughter, fully excepting to never hear the end of this.


End file.
